<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prison - Dream monologues by offbrandkisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772225">Prison - Dream monologues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandkisa/pseuds/offbrandkisa'>offbrandkisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Prison, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandkisa/pseuds/offbrandkisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream watches the bright red and orange lava dripping down past the door to his cold obsidian cell. He can still hear Tommy’s voice echoing in his head. “Who do you miss the most?”. He hadn’t answered. “I think you should leave”. Why? He didn’t know. There was too much to say, perhaps. He has always hidden his emotions from everyone, his friends included. But that didn’t mean that he still didn’t care. He cared more than everyone on this server combined. He’d just wanted his big, happy family, so how did he get here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prison - Dream monologues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Context: This takes place after Tommy’s first visit to Dream in prison. This is meant to be an internal struggle sort of monologue. I’m trying to bridge the gap in Dream’s prison life between the streamed visits to his cell.  TW//: Mentions of blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream watches the bright red and orange lava dripping down past the door to his cold obsidian cell. He can still hear Tommy’s voice echoing in his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who do you miss the most?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hadn’t answered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think you should leave”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why? He didn’t know. There was too much to say, perhaps. He has always hidden his emotions from everyone, his friends included. But that didn’t mean that he still didn’t care. He cared more than everyone on this server combined. He’d just wanted his big, happy family, so how did he get here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over to the other end of his cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attachments were bad. He knew that. He’s seen what they did to everyone on the server, with Tommy’s attachment to the discs, Ghostbur’s attachment to Friend, even Badboyhalo’s prolonged attachment to Skeppy made him weak. It made them all weak. He prided himself on being above that, above them. He didn’t care when Spirit died, when George and Sapnap abandoned him. And yet.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Who do you miss the most?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances up at the clock Sam had given him, hanging on the wall. While Tommy was here he had threatened to throw it into the lava, did Dream care if he actually did? He remembered asking, practically begging, Tommy to give it back. Did that mean he was attached to it? The stinging taste of vomit starts filling his mouth. He quickly picks the clock off the dark obsidian wall and running over to the flowing wall of lava he throws the clock in. It sizzles and burns, the metal popping in the heat of the lava. It’s gone now, he doesn’t have any more attachments. He’s free. But he doesn’t feel free. He places a hand over his uneasy stomach. Why doesn’t he feel better?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at his hands. There’s dried brown blood around his nails, evidence of hours spent trying to pry away the obsidian stone to no avail. He brings his hands up over his face and claws at his skull. WHY COULDN’T TOMMY JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE? His voice in Dream’s head echos louder and louder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who do you miss the most?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>In a frenzy, he walks over the chest full of so-called novels Tommy had requested him to write. He gathers them all up in his arms and throws them into the flowing lava too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream runs a hand through his messy, greasy hair. He starts laughing. He laughs harder and harder until he can’t feel his stomach, he can’t feel his throat. He reaches up and grazes a hand across his face, there are hot, wet tears dripping down his cheeks. When did he start crying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has always known he had control, he had power over Tommy. So why was Tommy’s voice haunting him?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>